futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario:Grand Asian Conflict
The Grand Asian Conflict of 2017 The Grand Asian Conflict of 2017(GAC) was a series of conflicts that took place in asia from 2017-2025.These wars were the 2nd Korean War(2017-2022,The South-east Asian war against Chinese aggression/The South China Sea war(2017-2019),The Hong Kong uprising(2017-2017) and The 2nd Chinese Civil War/Chinese Reunification war(2022-2025). Prelude to war The year was 2015,tensions in asia were rising.In the Korean peninsula,which has been divided for almost 70 years,The Democratic People's Republic of Korea(North Korea) continued to increase tensions with its southern neighbour,the Republic Of Korea(South Korea) by conducting tests for its nuclear program and threatens war against the ROK and its ally,the United States of America. Meanwhile,in the south china sea,China(PRC) is flexing its muscle to it's southeast asian neighbours and building up its military forces in the region. However,China has to deal with problems back home,In Hong Kong,the democracy protests of the previous year still burns in the hearts of hong kongers who wish to have democracy restored to them.Across the Taiwan Strait,The PRC also has to deal with it's own reunification problems with the Republic Of China(ROC).And with the upcoming ROC presidential elections forcasting that the candidate from the DPP,a political party who wishes to seek formal independence from the PRC will be the next president,the PRC has to maintain an eye on the ROC Asia seems to be an oil tanker ready to blow up into flames,all it needs,is that one spark...... The South-east Asian war against Chinese aggression/The South China Sea war(2017-2019) For 2 years,the PRC has been building up its military in the south china sea to back up its claims to the region's uninhabited islands.On the night of 14 February 2017,A People's Liberation Army(Navy) patrol vessel sailed into Vietnamese waters which China claims as theirs.2 Vietnamese Coast Guard boats equipped with loud speakers and water cannons intercepted the Chinese ship,playing messages to turn around and informing the ship that they had entered Vietnamese waters.The Chinese vessel however,continued on its course into Vietnamese waters,the captain of the Vietnamese ships ordered the use of water cannons on the chinese ship.This action caused one of the PLA(N) sailors to get thrown overboard,the chinese sailors then responded with small arms fire,killing a few vietnamese sailors and wounding more. Both ships send distract signals to their commands that they were under attack and soon a naval skirmish takes place between the 2 nations.The end result was that the Vietnamese had lost 3 ships in the battle while the Chinese lost 2.Both sides blamed each other for the conflict and were not willing to step down.China sends an ultimatum to Vietnam,demanding they give up all claims and apologize for the skirmish.Vietnam rejects and soon war breaks out between the 2 nations. On 20th February 2017,the PLA launches a successful surprise attack on the Vietnamese,unprepared for the large numbers of chinese forces and stunned by the sudden outbreak of hostilities,the Vietnamese were pushed back to the city of Ninh Bình within 2 weeks as the Vietnamese People's Armed Forces keep retreating south.Hanoi is surrounded with 2 divisions trapped in there.While the UN tries to implement a cease fire,ASEAN Nations send troops in to fight the PLA.By December of 2017,Indonesia,Brunei,Malaysia,Thailand,Laos,The Philippines and Vietnam are at war with China. Chinese New Year of 2018 was February the 16.A year and a day ago,the first shots of the South China War were fired.Just a month back,the war had been fought to a stalemate along the 17th parallel in Vietnam,Myanmar and Laos had been invaded and Chinese forces had reached some parts of the Mekong river in Laos.Today,the PLA launches a major offensive all over southeast asia.Over a million Chinese troops attacked on all fronts.In 3 months,Laos and Myanmar had surrendered and pulled out of the war in a treaty that would grant the return of pre war borders if they allow Chinese forces to pass through.Vietnamese forces,demoralized,outnumbered,under equipped and undermanned had to resort to mass conscription of teenagers,elderly and anyone who could operate a gun,were pushed back to Saigon(Ho Chi Minh City).Northern Thailand has been invaded and is losing ground day by day.Cambodia,which had been neutral in the war has been invaded by Chinese forces hoping to invade Thailand through the east.Singapore,fearing invasion signed a non-aggression pack with China.Malaysia starts withdrawing troops from her allies in preparation of an invasion by China.Indonesia is the only ASEAN member that continues to send troops to her allies UN attempts at a ceasefire had failed(obviously) and so now the UN security council is debating on a UN intervention on the side of the ASEAN nations.The US,not wanting to partake in direct confrontation against China agrees to give support to an intervention and to perform air strikes and send military advisors to a certain extent.Australia,France,Italy,Turkey,New Zealand,United Kingdom and various pacific states agree to contribute troops to a UN intervention. Category:Outdated Articles Category:Asia Category:Wars